A promessa
by Amen-hotep
Summary: Uma promessa de anos, será que realmente irá ser cumprida? Aiolia x Camus


* * *

**Aviso: **Fic com conteúdo **yaoi**, isso quer dizer, narra a estória

de relações **homossexuais** entre homens. Se não gostar, peço

que não leia!

* * *

** A promessa.**

Em uma fria manhã, o aquariano encontrava-se sentado ao topo de uma colina, não ornamentada, sem flores, apenas suja de lama e bastante úmida. As íris claras fitavam inexpressivamente o horizonte, era como se esperasse algo ou alguém. No início ficara ansioso, mas com o tempo passando logo sua expressão mudara para angustiada e preocupada. Deita-se ali mesmo, e contra sua vontade, acabou pegando no sono.

- Er... Camus... Camus! – O virginiano tocava-lhe sutilmente com a ponta de seu dedo o braço do ruivo adormecido.

- Hum? – O aquariano despertava, exclamou aflito. – Aiolia!?

- Aiolia? – Shaka observava Camus, ficou surpreso ao ouvi-lo citar o nome do leonino que havia partido em uma missão tempos atrás.

- Argh... Ah, Shaka. Você me atrapalhou, eu... eu... Estava lendo um velho livro! Sim, um velho livro que ganhei de Aiolia. – Falou meio atrapalhado com as palavras.

- De Aiolia? Onde está o livro? Aiolia não havia partido em uma missão com Shura há anos atrás? – Indagou sem tirar o olhar de Camus

- Bem... Er... Bom, este livro é velho...

- Velho? Mas onde está o livro?

- Ele.. Ele... – Ficou sem saber o que dizer, parando o início da nova frase nesses pronomes.

- Camus, você está sentindo falta de Aiolia? – Perguntou de repente, já entendo aquela reação do cavaleiro de Gelo.

- Hunf, isto não é da sua conta. – Tentou dizer isso do modo mais seco possível. Levantou-se com uma rosa vermelha na mão, direcionando-se a saída da colina, que ficava a esquerda de onde estava. Vendo que ele iria partir, Shaka pára Camus com outra pergunta.

- Hoje é dia treze de agosto se não me engano. Hoje é o aniversário de... De Aiolia, não é?

- Também é o mesmo dia que ele partiu. Ele prometeu-me que voltaria... – Completou, era visível em seu rosto uma expressão de dor mesclada com a melancolia. Franziu as sobrancelhas, apertando fortemente a flor que segurava, quebrando e esfacelando suas lindas pétalas escarlates, acarretando com isso um ferimento em seu polegar.

- Seu dedo sangra, quer ajuda? – Perguntou Shaka ao ver o dedo machucado do outro cavaleiro.

- Não, obrigado.

- Ele voltará, ele mesmo disse. Aiolia sempre cumpriu suas promessas.

- Voltará? Isso se repete já faz oito anos, não. Ele não voltou e nem voltará mais. – Disso isso já totalmente sem animo.

- Sinto muito. - Não encontrou outras palavras para dizer a Camus.

- Não, não sinta. Eu sou bobo de acreditar que ele algum dia ainda voltaria.

- Bom melhor eu ir. Só estou piorando as coisas. – O indiano levanta-se calmamente indo em direção a saída da colina, poucos minutos depois sumiu totalmente da vista de Camus.

Passando-se algumas horas, as esperanças diminuíam. O ruivo ficava cansado, mas não desiste de ver Aiolia até que ao entardecer, constata que mais uma vez ele não retornaria, via que seria mais uma tentativa frutada de rever o amado. Dirigiu-se de um modo triste a saída do local, para voltar a seu templo até que seus passos cessam ao ouvir uma voz que o chamava pelo nome.

- Camus! – O francês virava-se bem de vagar para trás, ficou estático ao ver quem era o dono daquela voz. Era Aiolia. Por incrível, estava com a mesma aparência que partiu, sem nenhum ferimento. Fica sem reação ao primeiro momento que o vê, mas logo, emocionado por tantos anos de espera, correu até o leonino e lhe deu um grande beijo, cálido, tentando matar as saudades daqueles lábios que tanto clamara por anos.

- Pensava que não voltaria mais...

- Eu prometi.

- Sim, mas agora o importante é que você está aqui. Agora venha comigo, vamos para meu templo. – Foram para a morada de aquário e fizeram amor, matando os desejos do aquariano de estar novamente com o amado, de poder senti-lo novamente, e ser novamente dele. De manhã, desperta com o sol que entrava pelas grandes janelas de seu quarto, mas dá por falta de Aiolia. Sentiu um cosmo familiar se aproximando, vestiu com uma certa pressa sua túnica branca e desceu para a morada de capricórnio, vê Shaka carregando Shura pelo braço e o deixando no primeiro degrau da casa da décima casa. Percebeu algo que o deixou aterrorizado e foi logo indagando-os, sem ao menos cumprimentá-los antes. – Por que está machucado? O que ouve? – Shaka com a cabeça baixa ainda mantinha o olhar no espanhol sentado a sua frente. – Me responda! – O aquariano ficava impaciente. – Onde está Aiolia?

Shura se levanta como se fosse a maior dificuldade do mundo e colocava o braço no ombro do ruivo, sua voz saía rouca e baixa. – Aiolia morreu já faz quatro anos.

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Camus e Aiolia sim, uma fic escrita com a ajuda de minha irmã que gosta muito desse casal, espero que gostem.


End file.
